


The one where lord Arryn fucked up and Arya went for what she wanted

by GoSora



Series: Gendrya One shot AU style [13]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gendrya - Freeform, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoSora/pseuds/GoSora
Summary: So I posted this to twitter like right after the final episode and thought I would just type it in a more detailed form. Basically fixing the end in the easiest way possible. Also sweet Robin is not getting the girl, poor lad.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Gendrya One shot AU style [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395331
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	The one where lord Arryn fucked up and Arya went for what she wanted

She arrived in the dragon pits where the rest of the lords and her sister waited. Needle was at her side as decisions were made. She knew he would be there, but in all honesty she didn't really have the guts to speak to him or even properly look in his direction.

Last she had seen him she had turned him down and well. After the whole burning of Kings Landing and running for her life she had figured out a thing or two. But that didn't mean she could just stop the meeting and pull Gendry aside to have a private conversation with him out of the blue.

The meeting was drawing to an end. The king had been picked because the God's forbid there is a woman on the throne. Sansa could easily have ruled both the North and the Six kingdoms but no, a man is needed. So much for breaking the wheel and changing everything for the better. 

The meeting ended and she knew she might get a chance to pull Gendry to the side after the feast they will have that evening so she tried to make a run for it, but...

Lord Robin Arryn, her cousin, stepped over to her and blocked her way. 

“Lord Arryn,” she simply states and he bows before he reaches for her hand. She quickly placed her hand on her Needle and he dropped his hand, before he looked her into her eyes. FUCK... SHIT...

And then the bloody bastard kneeled down. SEVEN HELLS...

“Please do me the honour of becoming my wife and lady of the Eyrie,” 

She was like This Close to killing him, /This/ Close.

She even saw Gendry take a step in her direction before he stopped himself and Sansa looked beyond flabbergasted. Everyone else stood as if frozen in place. 

Exhaling she made a quick decision. Remaining cold she looked down at her cousin.

“I am already spoken for,” 

She knew this was a gamble but Gendry had reacted and that was all the encouragement she needed. Walking over she found her spot next to Gendry, hand still on Needle. 

She looked up at him and he looked down at her. No words were needed, not really. He reached out and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer and she finally smiled just a little. 

She noticed Davos smile and Sansa raising an eyebrow. Bran send them a knowing look and then they both looked back at the humiliated man that was her poor poor cousin. Guess Sweet Robyn needed to find another lady to make his. 

Leaning into Gendry's shoulder she took some deep breaths and relaxed as the final part of the war was coming to an end and peace time began. And with that the bullheaded Stag and the stubborn She Wolf were united. 

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
